Sonadow My Emo-tional Love Connection ( REDO!)
by SavannahlovesSONADOW44
Summary: It's Sonic the hedgehog's birthday and the others want to do something special for him, so they call Sonia into town, but what happens when she discovers his little addiction?, will Sonic be discovered in the life of lies he's living in?, or will Shadow the hedgehog, Jake the hedgehog, and Sonia save the day?, and in the process will Shadow and Sonic, fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I just thought I'd make something relating to the moods I've been in so this is what I came up with, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Life. A hard core assumption of reality. Or at least in my case it is. I guess I'm depressed though I wouldn't say that I'm badly depressed.

I guess things aren't as bright as they used to be. I think I'm finally facing reality the world that is cold. The truth, I cant believe I was so stupid lost in a land of eternal happiness.

Look at the results of that land. I'm glad I woke up, I'm glad that my eternal happiness has faded although some days I wish I could catch one last glimpse of that.

One last ounce of happiness to piece me together again. To bad that me has been lost a long time back. Looking at my wrists makes me more depressed.

I've gone emo, I remember how I used to taunt Shadow about being emo even if he wasn't. I now realize that I was very rude, very mean because that's the person I am today.

I guess I didn't understand it back then. The important thing is that I do know. I can take a guess at who I want to be, but then Id be lieing to myself.

A small uttered sigh escaped my peach lips as I looked at my cut up wrists. I know its not healthy but, it seems to be working for me.

I have cuts running down my right arm and some running down my left thigh. Its really easy to hide, I just wear my favorite jacket with my headphones and some shorts that are long enough to cover my cuts but show my remaining skin.

Only my friend Jake knows about my condition, we got into a fight yesterday and he hit me, so I yelled at him to leave although he said he didn't mean it , it sure felt like he meant it.

We fought because of my depression, he said and I quote; "your wearing that fake smile to well, it's like your gone..."

I dont understand what he meant by " your wearing that fake smile to well," but the rest was pretty clear to me. I dont know who I am anymore either...

I look as if I'm in jail right now the way I glumly sit in my dark room. The bars on my window shadow and cave in making me look like I really am in prison.

Nobody understands the dark I'm dealing with even as I'm in the light. I guess that's just my problem though isin't it?

I guess I'm on my own in this battle. I guess depression really is like war, you either win, or die trying. Preferably I'd want to die trying, I no longer want this existence.

_**Why should I want existence, if existence itself doesn't want me?**_

That should be a quote one day. For the good of the people of course. Though I'm not the same there's a part of me trying to pull me into the light once again.

So far my walls have not faltered. I personally hope they don't anyway. I prefer myself in the reality rather than out of it. I guess that's just me talking but I can never be sure anymore.

Slowly my eyes began to close and before you knew it my mind was no longer running, and I had fallen into a deep, deep sleep.

-IN THE MORNING-

(still Sonic's P.O.V. )

I groaned my eyes fluttering open as I stood up off the floor stretching in the process. Looking at the clock I squinted and noticed my clock had stopped again.

For some strange reason my clock stops at 4:28 in the morning every morning so to be honest, I don't know why I even bother looking at the clock in the first place.

I think it's just a habit. I looked at my arm only to see the fresh wounds from last night were done bleeding and irritatingly red. (I know I didn't talk about that but just bare with me OK.)

With a sigh I went to my bathroom looked in the mirror only to see what's left of me. The person who is no longer whole anymore.

My eyes were crusty from crying earlier that day. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my cheeks were a little swollen , and in other words I looked like hell.

I started the water deciding that a bath would be better than a shower today. I like the little weirdo I am put some bubble bath in there just to play with.

Besides it's my time to enjoy a part of my day. I slipped into my warm bath as soon as I was undressed grabbing some shampoo Tails made specifically for me.

I ran my bony fingers through my quills the shampoo sudzing up my quills. The bubbles soon went from white to red from the body wash I used on my well, body.

This wasn't the first time blood soaked into the bubbles, I suppose it's from my wounds though so it really don't bother.

When I got out the bathtub walls were full of blood , my blood to be exact. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my room searching for a pair of shorts to wear.

I had a Kool-Aid shirt lay-ed out on my bed along with my favorite sweater, all I needed were my shorts. If I could find them that is.

After finally finding my shorts I got dressed shoes and all, and ran out the door putting my headphones on my ears.

The first song I played was The war against ourselves by Joel Faviere. The song matched my mood it was also my second favorite song.

began to mumble/sing, the lyrics as I ran;

_" Another day alone,_

__Another night, another knife, I guess I'm on my own,__

_the lights are on my eyes are closed, and no one understands, the dark I'm dealing with,_

__And all the people in my life are way to bind to see the vice,__

_All these scars~,_

__All these scars,__

_From the war against ourselves, the war against ourselves,_

__All these scars~,__

_All these scars!_

__From the war against ourselves,__

_I'm living in a hell, its what **is** real_

__**Real**...__

_Oh, I don't wanna go anymore,_

__I know that your confused, I've been there once, I've been there twice,__

_The third I didn't choose, I guess I'm born to loose, the ones that break you down,_

__They look so cool, that's why I always break the fuckin' rules, my synchronized wounds,__

_Al these scars~_

__All these scars!__

_From the war against ourselves, the war against ourselves!_

__All these scars~__

_All these scars!_

__From the war against ourselves!__

**_I'm living in a hell that's what is real._**

_They break me down! I cant block the sound so I turn to the one thing that I know **will not** let me down!_

__People don't, think to ask what's wrong, I stop and go to beat of the broken flow in blood~__

_All these scars~_

__All these scars,__

_From the war against myself,_

_**_I'm a walking hell~_**_

_I **wont** starve~_

__Myself of the dark~__

_Listen to me scream and shout but, **do not** say a word~"_

I ended the song smiling lightly, it wasn't a real smile but it was a smile. The second song I played was to make me seem happy when I met up with Tails and the others in about fifteen minutes.

I played Midnight City by M38 enjoying the faint voices in the song I had played. Humming as I ran to the park where I had promised to meet my friends.

Finally I had got there not surprised to see my shady rival sitting right in that exact spot. I said nothing to him but I sat next to him my music blasting in my ears.

Shadow pushed me away from him but as soon as his hand touched my right arm I yelped in pain tears brimming my eyes.

His gaze snapped towards me and he laughed cruelly. "I didn't even hit you that hard faker!" he snickered out. My gaze dropped to the floor nothing coming out of my mouth.

Not a sound, not anything. Shadow punched my right arm harder grinning as he did so. He must have enjoyed seeing me in pain cause he laughed when I yelped.

I let a few small tears slip but wiped them immediately before he could make fun of me for them. Just when he was going to try something again Tails ran up to me smiling.

"Hey Sonic!" I greeted him with a smile, even if it pained me to do so. " Hey lil' buddy!" Tails hugged me and I hugged back seeing the others heading our way.

"What did you guys need?" I asked loosening my grip and letting go of Tails. " We'll explain in a minute, but what were you and Shadow doing? since you guys were the first ones here,"

I glanced at Shadow before allowing my mouth to open and let the words slowly pour out, "Just chillin'."

Tails shook his head "sure you were," I fake pouted crossing my arms over my chest " shut up." Tails laughed sitting in between me and Shadow which made me relieved.

The others came and sat by me only one person was missing. Rouge. "Um now's probably not the best time but where's Rouge?"

Knuckles eyes widened and he then got angry " that no good bat is going to steal my master emerald!" I sweat dropped '_oh knuckles'_.

Suddenly someone fell from the tree above Knuckles and landed on his shoulders covering his eyes with their hands "guess who Knuckie~"

" Get off me Rouge!" Knuckles snapped. "Your no fun!" she bickered back. Shadow and I sweat dropped at the way they argued.

They bicker like an old married couple which I guess me and Shadow both think is weird. "Anyways," Tails started making them be quiet for a moment.

"Sonic, your Birthday is coming up soon and-" My eyes widened slightly I had completely forgot about my birthday, my own birthday!

"Tails I forgot," I laughed. Tails snickered "looks like the birthday boy needed this reminder," Shadow's ear perked as he looked at me and Tails.

"I wanted to tell you I'm going to get your sister into town!, she'll be here in a day or so, she wants to be here for a little while, after all your birthday is in three days and she did say she wanted some time alone with you."

I chuckled, Sonia wanted to spend time with me, for the first time in a long time.

An hour or so later we al left and I could finally stop wearing my fake smile I could be real. I was at home preparing for Sonia's arrival.

I also had to clean the guest bedroom so that's what I did until night time. Like the usual night routine I had I went to my room brought out my blade and cut.

Plunging the razor deep with in my thighs. Just until I could no longer feel the pain. Just until my leg was numb.

-THE NEXT DAY SONIA ARRIVES-

"Sonic?!" she said running up to me and hugging me. I smiled hugging her back. "Its been a while Sonia," she kissed my cheek and let go smiling, a_** real** _smile.

"I missed you so much!" she said. " Well duh! who wouldn't miss Sonic the hedgehog!?" I joked she hit me on the arm playfully before laughing.

Sonia grabbed my right arm, the one with the freshest wounds causing me to yelp in glanced at my arm before grabbing it immediately and rolling up my sleeve.

Sonia's eyes filled with tears as she looked at my arm. " It's not what it looks like..." I murmured. " why have y-you done t-this to yourself?"

She started sobbing clenching her fists. " I'm sorry I h-haven't been here f-for you!" she managed to sob out.

"Sonia its not your fault..."

I so wish I wasnt born right now...

GRRRRRRR I HATE THIS COPY PASTE CRAP


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright here's chapter two! :D if you guys want me to write you a story I will, cause I'm bored and I'm awesome xD just kidding about the awesome part but yea you get it cx so ENJOY!_**

**_**| Chapter 2 |**_**

** Sonic's P.O.V.**

Sonia sobbed. She stopped crying after a good 20 minutes or so, then she pulled out her cell phone. "Sonia what are you doing?!"

I knew she was planning something she soon dialed a number. "Tails? yea its me Sonia, I-I need you to come over here with the others _**immediately**_,"

"Sonia stop!" I tried grabbing the phone but they had already hung up, I swear I wanted to cry now. She's going to expose me.

I will be exposed not only to my friends, but to my rivals. My rival, Shadow the hedgehog will know my biggest secret and just knowing him he wont keep it.

Knowing his shallow ways of life aren't going to allow him to keep my secret. I can picture his triumphant grin now, showing that he has see me.

He has seen me in a weakened state. And now he'll know, that not even the touch of the lightest angle can save me know, and that, that is what he _want's_ to see.

I know that's what he wants to see, I just know it. " Sonic what've you done to yourself?" I heard from my sister who was starting to cry again.

" You wouldn't understand." Came out of my mouth colder than intended. " What wouldn't I have not understood Sonic Mauricio the hedgehog!? what is it that I wouldnt've understood!?"

"You wouldn't of understood me! and you still argue with me to try proving a point that isn't your to prove!" I snapped.

Her eyes widened. "Your not Sonic, the Sonic I knew would've never yelled at me!" she snapped back. " That's the one thing I do understand!"

Tears flowed from her cheeks as we argued back and forth, rude remarks and comments filling our minds, and sputtering out of our mouths.

That continued until Tails arrived walking through my gate with a small box. I heard a thud and seen the box on the floor, leaving Tails to stand there tears filling up his eyes as he looked at my arm.

" Oh my god..." were the words he managed to slip out before starting to cry like my sister.

**Tails P.O.V**

"Oh my god..." I started crying. My brother, my friend looked like , I don't even have words to describe it.( But I do XD)

The others walked through the gate one after another , the girls immediately broke down into tears,Knuckle's was frozen in shock and Shadow was tearing up shocked as we were.

Wait, Shadow's tearing up?, over Sonic?, he must be high or something. He must be seriously doing something cause I've **_NEVER_** in all these years seen Shadow cry.

" How long?..." Amy murmured out. "HOW LONG!?" she screamed from not getting the answer she so much desired.

Sonic looked at us his emerald eyes showing fear and anger. "That is none of your concern!" he argued. I needed to cal the hospital, he was harming himself so that's my only choice.

I motioned for Shadow to come to my side. "What do you want fox boy?" I watched Sonic and Amy argue while explaining why I needed him to help me.

"Shadow, I need to get him to a hospital, he cant stay like this, I wont allow him to. The one problem is he will not agree to go there, so I'm going to need you to hold him just until the ambulance gets here."

Shadow for once agreed to do something that involves Sonic which took me by surprise, but I need him so I will not decline his answer.

I pulled out my cell phone dialing_ 9-1-1_ I feel guilty but its what I have to do." Hello?, _9-1-1_ what's your emergency?"

I noticed Sonic's gaze turn towards me. He ran at me full speed until a pair of black and red arms pulled him back by the waist locking their grip on Sonic's waist tightly.

"Hello sir?" the lady asked. " My friend was about to commit suicide.." I lied not knowing another way to explain , for all I know he could've already tried it.

"Where are you located?" I stared at Sonic who was know on his knees and having a break down but I was also staring at Shadow who was still holding him and whispering something into his ears.

" I'm located on 1901 Cherry Lane SW, " I saw Sonic was staring to shut his eyes and then he was out. The ambulance came about fifteen minutes after taking him to the hospital.

Sonia was with him when they loaded him into the truck. Since she was his sibling she was allowed to go with him.

I personally wished that I was the one getting to go with but, that's not how it works. Me and Shadow exchanged glances before looking away and leaving to get to the hospital.

**_Sonia's P.O.V._**

Tears stroked my cheeks as I held Sonic's hand all the way to the hospital. Not letting go, or at least not wanting to let go.

\- AN HOUR LATER-

{ Sonia's in the waiting room }

" Sonia the hedgehog?" the doctor asked exiting Sonic's room. I stood up immediately, staring at the doctor so hard it looked like I was staring through him.

"That's me. Is my brother okay?" The doctor sighed shaking his head, " His cuts are deep, not to mention he has almost fully covered two limbs with cuts."

" I thought it was just his arm." The man then again shook his head. " His left thigh is full of them, and his arms cuts go up to his shoulder."

" May I go in? to see him I mean," he nodded. I pushed him roughly aside and walked into his room closing the door.

I saw he was asleep so I sat in the chair and stroked his quills like mom used to do for me. I began to sing quietly just so his tension would falter.

He was very tense , stiffly asleep. So I started to sing moms favorite;

" _Oh this don't feel right,_

__in fact it feels like things are escalating.__

_Just last night, I heard talks of a new beginning,_

__and this is getting out of hand. And I'm sure you understand that we cant stay,__

_tonight we'll dream to a better cause, stand straight for the crooked ones,_

__we'll set out and see how far we'll go.__

_And we'll live life in a different light, steadfast through the darkest night._

__Keep our heads up and eyes fixed on the road,__

_We're not alone!~_

__We're not alone~__

_..._

__We're not alone~!__

____We're not alone~____

**_____Since we've been gone, its getting harder for us to remember, where we're from,_____**

_____Cause since we left things are moving faster,_____

_____And now we're closer to the sky,_____

_When we see the sunrise we'll be on our way,_

__Tonight we'll dream to a better cause,__

_stand straight for the crooked ones,_

__we'll set out and see how far we'll go,__

_and we'll live life in a different light,_

__steadfast through the darkest night.__

___Keep our heads up and eyes fixed on the road,___

_We're not alone~!_

_We're not alone~_

__...__

_We're not alone~!_

_We're not alone~_

__Oh keep it up its only getting better,__

_Oh carry on and just remember to,..._

__Oh keep your head up now!..__

_And lift your feet off the ground!.._

__Tonight we'll dream to a better cause.__

_Stand straight for the crooked ones,_

__We'll set out and see how far we go,__

_And we'll live life in a different light,_

__Steadfast through the darkest night,__

_Keep our heads up and eyes fixed on the road,_

__We're not alone!~__

___We're not alone~___

_..._

_We're not alone!~_

_We're not alone~_

__...__

_We're not alone!~_

_ _**We're not alone**~"__

_Sonic was no longer tense and I smiled glad that he was still the same as he slept. "Oh Sonic, were have you gone?..."_

_I sighed and soon I to fell asleep in this chair..._

_Shadow's P.O.V._

It scares me to think of what I have seen today. I've seen Sonic in a state that I never thought I'd ever see in my life, I don't get how I didn't see through that fake smile.

_**I guess some fake smiles aren't supposed to be seen through.**_

He acted like it was okay, when really inside the pain was killing him. Eating him alive and devouring him into a deep pit of depression.

How can someone be this good at pretending?, especially in his when even your mind has betrayed you.

I decided that I'd be the one asking him these strange questions, so I got up opened his room door and stepped inside only to see Sonic's eyes flutter open and a pink hedgehog sitting in the chairs of his room.

She was asleep but Sonic was wide awake. " Sonic?" I asked , I saw his hands moving under the blankets and I couldn't figure out what he was doing.

Then I saw him wince, and the idea hit me. ' He was cutting himself!' I yanked the blanket off his bed and I was correct he had new bleeding cuts over his day old cuts.

I took the blade from his hand calling a nurse in. " Nurse!" I yelled in panic. Sonic's eyes filled with tears as he reached to grab the bade back.

He failed in the attempt. The nurse rushed in the room eyes widening at the scene. She pushed me out of the way to attend to Sonic while I watched.

She bandaged Sonic's arm up, then grabbed a plastic bag. She turned to face me and pointed to the blade I held.

I think she needed it for something. I placed the blade in the plastic bag and with that she ran out. Sonic was still crying from the incident.

I know I've been mean in the past, so knows my chance to show I care. I wrapped my arms around him in a small yet warm hug.

His chin touched my shoulder as he sobbed and sobbed until his sobs had gone silent. He wasn't asleep he had just finally stopped crying.

" Sonic?" I asked letting go. I looked into his emerald eyes, all I saw was a shattered person. Someone broken by whatever had broken him.

"Yeah?," his eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were swollen making them look puffy. " Why are you so broken?,"

_"..."_ Silence that's all I could hear. _'Did I upset him?',' did I make him mad?'._

'_Was it possible that I hurt his feelings with that one simple question?_'. " Shadow, I'm not broken." I raised a brow at him.

_' Was he really going to make up these crappy excuses?, at a time like this?_' I get he doesn't want to talk about it, but still that's the best excuse he could come up with.

I gave him a "" _Are-you-kidding-me-right-now?_"" look and he chuckled lightly. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer.

No not waiting. Expecting an answer. I guess I wanted an answer just like everybody else. I guess I was to expectant. To be honest I wouldn't of answered the question either.

Maybe I was making him nervous or maybe he didn't want to answer the expected answer?, everyone has their reasons I just have no clue what his reason was.

I thought I had knew him I guess I never really could see through Sonic, I just thought I could. Sonic the hedgehog is not who he had seemed to be.

He is broken, he is different. **_No longer okay_**. Sonic looked at me and smiled lightly before answering;

"**_I'm not that broken_**."


	3. chapter 3

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER USES WORDS THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS!_**

**_| Chapter 3 |_**

**_Shadow's P.O.V._**

"_**Don't lie to me**_..." I started trailing off in the middle of my sentence, I know he was lie-ing to me. If he wasn't broken his body wouldn't look so frail.

Sonic let a sigh escape his peach lips and he motioned for me to sit. So I did, what else could I have done? or did I really have a choice?

"Shadow I want you to treat me like I'm still me." I shook my head how can I do that when so much in him has changed?

When he is no longer the Sonic everyone thought they knew. " Sonic what happened to make you... different."

I didn't want to offend him, but that's all I could think of. Was I supposed to say something stupid like ' Oh yeah, so Sonic what happened to make you so emo, and shit?'

I swear if I had said that I'd be mental. I heard Sonic sigh before opening his mouth spilling his words for me to listen to.

" If I tell you, can I trust you to not say a word?" I looked him in the eyes joining our pinkies together even if he didn't offer his.

" _I promise_." He emitted another sigh and nodded sitting up straight. " Alright," he breathed. " It all started that day I went to run errands for Tails,_ and_ Knuckles."

-FLASH BACK-

( Sonic's P.O.V. )

_" Sonic get your ass down here!" Knuckles yelled from the basement. I groaned getting off of the comfiest couch in the world._

_OK maybe I was exaggerating but still! it was comfy! " What now Knuckle-head!?" I said running into the basement._

_" We need you to run a few errands for us." He stated simply. I groaned whining about why I had to do it. " Blue boy don't complain. You were the one that said you were bored. I gave you something to do so go do it."_

_" But Knuckles why cant you do it!? you have legs ya'know you can walk a few blocks to get some crappy materials." Knuckles glared at me, and Tails burst into a giggle fit._

_" Alright!, Alright! , I'm going!" I laugh. Within a few seconds and a bright flash of blue I was running down the streets._

_I ran into a tall stranger falling on the ground harshly groaning in pain as pain rushed through my body." Hey watch were your going dumb ass!"_

_I looked up to see the person who had called me a dumb ass. This person was really tall, slim, broad shoulders, not to mention gorgeous._

_" I-I'm sorry" I stuttered standing up, only to be pushed back down. I hit my head on the concrete floor with a yelp._

_"Cant take a hit blue boy?" he teased. He picked me up slamming me against the wall. His movement was to fast._

_To swift to be stopped. I yelped in pain, then his fist connected with my face. With my eye to be specific. I came back to Tails at midnight my face bleeding, bruises and cuts marking my body._

_But the worst pain was in my ass..._

-END OF FLASH BACK -

( Shadows P.O.V. )

" That was only the start. He continued day by day, and then what made it even worse was someone spotted my cuts and bruises and put the explanation in the tabloids. It took four months for people to stop talking about it."

He paused taking a sigh before continuing. " Four fucking 'd think people had something less painful to talk about."

I was shocked is this the reason we hadn't seen him in what seemed to be two months?, I remember Tails complaining that day.

I motioned for Sonic to continue. " What made it worse?"

" Well you see, I was back from taking Amy on a **_"date"_** but I decided to stop by the ice cream shop..."

-FLASH BACK-

( Sonic's P.O.V. )

_I walked down the block finally not worrying about Amy any longer since our " date" ended. She's a sweet girl and all but, no thank you._

_Besides I'm not interested. She's to maybe a little clingy. I get that she just wants me to like her back but I feel very uncomfortable when she chases me._

_I walked into the ice cream shop ordering the usual. Chocolate ice cream with hot fudge. ' MMM' I licked my lips and sat in the last booth in the back._

_I couldn't help but to over hear a gay couple arguing with another person who said " he was against it." I personally am bi sexual so I don't mind it._

_I walked over to them and sat in their booth even if I wasn't invited. " Why are you against them?" I asked the guy looked at me disgusted like._

_" There committing a sin!, Jesus knows it to!" he hissed. " God fucking believed in happiness for others! this is their god damn happiness!" I snapped._

_" Are you saying you the hero of Mobious is gay!?" he retorted. " I'm saying they should be able to be happy you worthless bastard!"_

_I snarled. We argued a few minutes before he body slammed me to the ground. My ice cream went flying and I was in pain. Soon the other guy's boyfriend was pulling him off me while the smaller boy helped me up._

_" Are you okay?, your head is bleeding." He said worriedly. I hadn't realized my head was bleeding until he mentioned it._

_" I-I'm fine," I lied holding my throbbing head. " Your clearly not." He sat me down running to get some paper towels._

_Then I saw a flash. It was them the tabloids! they found me. And they caught me red handed. I groaned and sat away covering my face._

_At this point I was ready to cry. I wanted to cry. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I looked to my right. It was the boyfriend the one who had took the guy off me and took him out._

_"Hey are you okay?," he asked inspecting my injury. " I'm fine." I murmured. He sighed looking at me as I gazed down._

_" Thank you." he said smiling lightly. " For what?" I asked I was truly confused. I just got into a fight with what I think was his friend and he's thanking me?_

_" For standing up for us." He said simply, I chuckled. " It was nothing big." His boyfriend came back with a wet paper towel dabbing it on my head to clean my wound._

_" You really are a__** true blue hero**__." they murmured._

-END OF THE SECOND FLASH BACK -

( Shadow's P.O.V. )

" That was also in the tabloids. Each issue said I was gay. They toyed with my emotion like the sick fucks they were. Every where I went they teased me. One full year and then it stopped. It just stopped."

"_** For a while**_."

I felt guilty I remember seeing one of those tabloid issues and I used to laugh. I didn't know that it hurt him, he just... he played it off so well.

" It started again a few weeks later after it had stopped. After I had thought I was free. Soon I was being laughed at in public, I was being bullied all over again."

He continued...

" **_That was the first time I had brought a blade to my wrist. The first time I had a death wish_**."


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING CUSS WORDS ARE INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER**_

_**Hay der! I wanted to ask a question before I begin so please take the time to answer this small question. How are you guys enjoying/hating the story so far?, I just wanted to know cx**_

_**Well lets begin!**_

| Chapter 4 |

Shadow's P.O.V.

I _never_ in my life time would've expected Sonic the hedgehog to be this depressed. This hurt. This bottled up.

He played us for fools. And_fools_ we were.

Who woud've thought Sonic the hedgehog would be in this hospital bed right now. Sonic the hedgehog. C'mon I doubt that you would have seen this coming.

" Shadow?," his soft voice came snapping me back into reality. " Yes Sonic?," he yawned his ears going back lightly and I had to refrain myself from cooing.

The sight was just so adorable!, " Thank you for listening," he murmured and within a few seconds his eyes were closed and he was in what I hoped was peace.

I'm not saying he died I'm saying that he was probably dreaming of what heaven felt like. A life without being criticized.

I understand what it feels like to be bullied considering I was not only bullied but, I myself was once a bully. I bullied faker at the start, when we first met.

I was a physical and verbal bully, which I now regret when he tells me how much pain he's been in. I cant believe I did that to him.

To someone so innocent, just looking for truth, in all the lies they throw at him. I pet his quills and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before heading out again, I wanted to ask Tails some things about Sonic.

Once I had arrived at Tails I walked into him and Amy arguing about Sonic I hid in a corner that way they wouldn't find, or hear me while I eaves dropped on their little 'conversation'.

" Amy! Sonic isn't the same! were going to have to help him! " the fox screeched angrily. " Well Sonic can help himself! he was born with a brain wasn't he!?" Amy retorted.

"He's hurting right now Amy! and all you focus on is buying him some bull shit and marrying him! your such a bitch!" Tails growled and I stared at them in shock.

I had never heard such words from fox boy.

" Fuck you Tails!" Amy yelled tossing him the finger as she walked out of the front door. With a slam of the door and a curse she was gone.

Tails saw me and huffed motioning for me to sit down. " How much did you hear?" he asked. I shrugged before answering, "_enough_," He sat on the couch in front of me anger clearly still written on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, " I just came to ask a few things about Sonic." It was the foxes turn to uncomfortably shift in his seat as his eyes softened at me.

" What do you need to know?" he asked cocking his head to the side. " Well just maybe, his birthday, favorite foods, favorite shows, colors, just the basics maybe what you know about his family history."

Tails nodded starting to tell me what I desired to know;

" Sonic's favorite color is red; His birthday is actually in a few more weeks, so I think June 12th or 13th I'll get someone to find out, um, his favorite food is obviously chili dogs," he said laughing.

I chuckled, that was the one thing that's always going to stay the same. " His favorite show is Sponge-bob,and I don't know anything on his history."

He clasped his hands together staring at me with his nice baby blue eyes. " He wouldn't tell me of his family, he said it was unimportant, he also said nothing of his past, I guess he's like you in a way."

He shrugged and I frowned. I guess so, maybe Sonic and I have a lot more in common now. Is that even believable?

" Its not a bad thing but its a disappointing thing. That proves he wont trust us with information so delicate."

Tails was right, Sonic wasn't trusting us with anything personal, he hadn't told us he cut, he hadn't told us anything of such, he let us figure it out.

**_In the worst possible way too._**

His sister had to see the results of not being there for him when he so desperately needed someone. I would be petrified if I had to discover that alone.

" Do you know anything else about him?" he thought for a moment before answering ; " No, he's grown into ."

" Okay thank you for helping me with the subject Tails." He nodded smiling. He stood and I did the same grabbing a pen and scribbling my number on a slip of paper.

" Tails, call me if you need anything, or if you've found out anything more on Sonic." He nodded looking the number over as if making sure I gave him a phone number and not some shitty comment.

" Shadow?" he asked.

" Yes? " He walked over to the door opening it for me as if kindly saying 'get the fuck out of my house'. " Don't tell Sonic me an Amy were arguing, don't even bring her up."

I nodded and that's all that happened after.

Sonic's P.O.V.

The hospital gave me a drawing journal, saying that I'd be here for a bit longer, and that I should draw what ever came to my mind if I was bored.

And that's exactly what I'm doing.

I had drawn a picture of me handing my heart with the last drop of blood making it still beat, I was handing it to Shadow.

At the bottom I wrote;

**_" Here I don't want it any more,"_**

So I guess that means I wanted to give him my heart. Not a romantic gesture. To be honest what type of person draws this?

It's only pulling me further into the whole of deep darkness that used to have a small spark until it got lost one day, and it never returned.

**_No light, just pain._**

******_No sun, just rain._**

******_Yet I'm always okay._**

The door opened and my sister walked in. " Sonic I got you some coffee." she murmured setting mine down along with half a huge chocolate chip cookie.

" **_Sonic we need to talk_**."


End file.
